Time to love
by Kittyna
Summary: Para escapar de la cruel realidad, Hermione escapa del tiempo y termina en la época de los míticos Merodeadores. Los chicos la han conocido y quedaron fascinados... HrSB
1. Más vale haber amado y perdido

Si, si... Ya lo sé... Los fics en los que Hermione viaja en el tiempo son horriblemente trillados... Pero este será original en otros aspectos. Cruzo el corazón por ello! Enjoy the reading!

**Disclaimer**

Yo no creé a Harry Potter... Y eso es algo que no me deja dormir por las noches... Sniff...

_Time to love_

**Capítulo I: **_Más vale haber amado y perdido..._

_**Hermione**_ esquivó el _Avada Kedabra_ que Bellatrix le había enviado segundos antes. Sintiendo su cara empapada con lágrimas, corrió tan velozmente como podía hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pasando junto al cadáver de Ron que yacía cerca del sillón.

¡No podrás escaparte, sangre sucia! –le gritó la mortífaga pisándole los talones. Hermione bajó la escalera que conducía al cuarto piso salteando escalones, escuchando gritos en todos lados. Había cadáveres por doquier, sangre, varitas rotas, y el aire estaba lleno con maldiciones de seguidores del Innombrable.

Hermione entró en un aula y cerró la puerta rápidamente tras de sí. Se dejó caer hacia el suelo y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos. No podía ser verdad...

Sal de donde te escondes, sangre sucia... –llamó Bellatrix con aire juguetón desde el otro lado de la puerta. Hermione se contuvo de no lanzar un chillido- Vamos... Será divertido... Igual que lo fue con tus padres... No sé si lo sabes, pero yo me encargué de ellos en el verano... –la chica sintió su sangre subir a su cabeza. Sin nada que poder hacer, dejó que una silenciosas lágrimas se escurrieran hacia su cuello y más allàadentrándose bajo la remera que usaba de pijama- No entendían nada, malditos muggles... Murieron como unos cobardes... –la voz comenzaba a apagarse y Hermione comprendió que se estaba alejando. Sin hacer nada de ruido se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta. Asomó su cabeza y vio que Bellatrix estaba el la otra punta del pasillo, así que salió del aula y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, pero unos pasos detrás de ella le dieron a entender que la había visto. Entonces corrió con más fuerzas, sintiendo un terrible zumbido en sus oídos. Corrió hasta quedarse sin aliento, hasta que creyó haber perdido a la mortífaga.

Al doblar de súbito en una esquina, Hermione chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo. Horrorizada levantó su varita apuntándolo, pero se alivió al ver quién era.

Hermione... –susurró Harry encantado al tiempo que se agachaba y abrazaba el cuerpo de su amiga. Ella le devolvió el abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su pecho.

Oh, Hermione... –continuó el acariciando su pelo- Menos mal que... Estaba aterrorizado de que algo te hubiera pasado... No sé qué hubiera hecho... –Hermione siguió llorando- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él preocupado levantándole el rostro. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Ron... –susurró. Harry asintió tristemente.

Lo sé. –dijo limpiando algunas lágrimas de las mejillas de Hermione- También Dumbledore... –Hermione se tapó la boca consternada.

No... –balbuceó. Harry asintió angustiado.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar desde el pasillo contiguo.

Bellatrix –susurró Hermione incorporándose. Harry la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr juntos.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor, donde el más grotesco de los espectáculos era visible. Pasaron junto a los cadáveres de muchos estudiantes que horas antes habían estado en ese mismo lugar disfrutando del banquete de bienvenida.

Por aquí –le indicó Harry a Hermione, y la hizo entrar a la sala de profesores.

_Protego _–recitó ella apuntando hacia a puerta, aunque ambos sabían que eso no serviría demasiado. Recuperando la respiración se apoyaron contra la pared, esperando. Hermione dejó escapar un suave lamento mientras se mordía el labio. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Harry le tomó la mano fuertemente.

No dejaré que nada te pasé –le dijo con más seguridad de la que ella nunca le había visto usar. Ella asintió suavemente.

_¡Parantus! –_oyeron que Bellatrix gritaba fuera del cuarto, e inmediatamente la puerta tembló. Estaba tratando de entrar.

¡Oh, no! –chilló Hermione- Harry...

_¡Parantus! _–repitió la mortífaga. La puerta volvió a sacudirse. Harry contempló la puerta, ya lista a ceder, y luego a Hermione, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, su pelo mucho más revuelto que de costumbre, y su expresión de terror.

Yo la detendré –sentenció recio. Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron.

No... –balbuceó.

_-¡Parantus!_

Yo la detendré –repitió Harry enfrentándosele. El rostro de Hermione se curvó en una mueca de espanto.

Por favor... No...

Si –impuso grave- La detendré, la venceré, y cuando todo esto termine encontrarás un excelente chico que te ame tanto como yo, y tu lo harás muy feliz y tu serás muy feliz con él.

No... Harry... –lloró ella sintiendo una horrible angustia y asfixia.

_-¡Parantus!_

Tu debes ser feliz por los dos.

No vayas, Harry... Por favor... –rogó Hermione. Harry tomó ambos manos de su amiga entre las suyas, las llevó hasta sus labios y las besó. Luego sacó de su dedo meñique un anillo de plata trenzada y lo depositó en una de las manos de Hermione, quien seguía llorando silenciosa.

_¡Parantus! _

Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta y colocó una mano en el pomo. Le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, y le sonrió dulcemente.

Te amo –dijo, y de inmediato abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Hermione se llevó ambas manos a la boca y se dejó caer al suelo. Le faltaba el aire y el zumbido en sus oídos se hacía peor.

_Avada Kedabra _–escuchó recitar a Bellatrix tras la puerta, y a continuación el ruido de un cuerpo desplomándose. Un pesado silencio llenó el ambiente. Hermione contuvo la respiración y cerró sus ojos. No sabía qué esperar... ¿Qué había pasado?

La brutal y desalmada risa de la mortífaga la condujo a la cruel realidad. Harry estaba muerto.

¡NO! Gritó desgarradoramente- No, no no...

¡Si! –gritó Bellatrix victoriosa tras la puerta- Harry Potter está muerto... Yo lo maté... Seré bien recompensada por mi señor... –Hermione se tapó los oídos con ahínco. No la oiría...- Y tu serás mi premio extra... –añadió Bellatrix maniática- Siempre es reconfortante matar a un sangre sucia... _Parantus_.

La puerta tembló violentamente. Hermione se levantó veloz. Estaba asustada. Mucho más asustada que nunca. Ahora sabía bien que estaba _sola_. Ya no había esperanzas. No llegarían ni Harry ni Ron a salvarla. No le quedaba _nada..._

_Pero no quiero morir..._ Pensó desesperada. Harry no habría muerto por nada...

Con una última chispa de lucidez, Hermione se obligó a pensar.

_Parantus._

_Piensa, piensa... _No podría vencer a Bellatrix... Estaba allí... No podía salir, no podía aparecerse... No podía cambiar el espacio... No podía cambiar el espacio... Espacio... Espacio y tiempo... Tiempo... Si no podía cambiar el espacio, podría... _¡Cambiar el tiempo!_

Como si la respuesta la hubiera abofeteado, Hermione escudriñó la habitación.

_Parantus._

Rápidamente se acercó al armario de la profesora McGonagall y lo abrió. Que esté aquí... Por favor, que lo haya guardado... Luego de revolver frenéticamente entre todas sus cosas, se incorporó triunfante sosteniendo un Giratiempo en su mano. 

_Un par de horas... _Pensó mientras se colgaba el artefacto en su cuello. _Un par de horas y podré prevenir a Dumbledore..._

_-¡PARANTUS! –_gritó una última vez Bellatrix, y la puerta cayó. Hermione la vio levantar su varita hacia ella justo en el momento en que terminaba de darle cuerda al Giratiempo.

_Crucio –_oyó que la mortífaga decía, y sintió un insoportable dolor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y luego... Oscuridad, frío, una extraña sensación de vacío, y un duro piso de mármol contra el que chocó con violencia.

_**Vamos**_ a perdernos al Sombrero Seleccionador –dijo Remus tras James y Sirius, quienes cargaban entre los dos un barril de cerveza de manteca.

No seas tan aguafiestas, Lunático... –le espetó James divertido- Peter nos contará todo después.

Eso –convino Sirius- Además, la verdadera fiesta viene luego del banquete, en la Sala Común, y ninguna fiesta está completa si no hay cerveza.

Si, si... Lo sé... –reconoció Remus.

Y no nos olvidemos –dijo James- que este es nuestro último año.

Exacto –cuadró Sirius- Y debemos sacarle todo el jugo posible...

Y que mejor manera de empezar –apoyó Remus resignándose a que dos contra uno era una injusticia– que empezar en la primer noche¿verdad?

Cierto –afirmó James- Me encanta cuando te das cuenta que tenemos... -se interrumpió a sí mismo de súbito, al tiempo que paraba su marcha igual que sus dos amigos. Los tres fijaron su vista en el mismo lugar.

Una chica como de su edad yacía en el frío piso de mármol del corredor por el que andaban. No vestía nada más que una corta y ajustada remera sin mangas con el dibujo de lo que ellos reconocieron un personaje de cartoons muggles, Snoppy, y unas bragas celestes.

Los chicos intercambiaron curiosas miradas. Sirius y James bajaron el barril y los tres se acercaron. La chica tenía un extraño aspecto. Tenía un corte bastante profundo en uno de sus brazos, su pelo estaba totalmente desarreglado y parecía tener un sueño intranquilo. Pero más allá de eso, se podía decir que era muy bonita.

¿Quién es? –preguntó Sirius.

Jamás la vi... –dijo James. Remus se agachó a su lado y le tomó el pulso.

¡Merlín! Tiene el pulso por los cielos...

¿Qué habrá estado haciendo antes de dormirse...? –preguntó Sirius insinuante produciendo en James una pícara sonrisa.

Esto es grave –les reprochó Remus- Podría estar herida...

Pues preguntémosle –ajustó James agachándose. Sostuvo la cabeza de la chica entre sus manos y la sacudió suavemente.

Hey... –llamó sutil- Hey, preciosa...

Quizás un beso la despierte... –bromeó Sirius- ¿Quieres que pruebe?

No creo que sea necesario –dijo James- Oye... –volvió a llamar sacudiendo un poco más. La chica se movió un poco y susurró una ininteligibles palabras- Bien... –siguió James- Ahora me gustaría ver tus ojos, que estoy seguro serán tan lindos como el resto de ti...

Los ojos de la desconocida se abrieron, y luego parpadeó un par de veces.

¿No fue tan difícil, no? –preguntó James sonriendo. La chica lo miró intensamente por unos instantes, y sin que ninguno de los tres tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta, ella había lanzado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de James y lo había abrazado vigorosamente.

No sé cómo explicarte lo feliz que estoy de verte... –dijo la con voz ahogada desde el cuello de James. Sirius y Remus miraron a su amigo protestantes.

¿No que nunca la habías visto? –preguntó Sirius molesto.

Yo no... Yo no sé... –balbuceó James confundido. La chica se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

Creí que no te volvería a ver... –dijo llorando. James tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Esos ojos eran muy bonitos...

Disculpa... –llamó Remus tratando de ganar la atención de la chica. Ella lo miró y pareció un tanto aturdida. Frunció el entrecejo y se mordió el labio- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Remus- ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería? –agregó señalando su corte.

La muchacha desvió su mirada hacia James, quien todavía la miraba magnetizado a los ojos.

¿Quién es él? –le preguntó dulcemente arrugando su nariz. Ninguno de los chicos pudo evitar sonreír. Parecía una niñita.

Ehm... Él es... –balbuceó James sin poder armar una frase- Es...

¿Quién eres _tu_? –preguntó Sirius cada vez más sorprendido ante esta extraña. Ella lo miró, sus ojos se dilataron y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

¡Merlín! –susurró atónita- Eres idéntico a... ¿No crees que es idéntico...? –preguntó luego mirando a James.

Yo no sé... Yo... –masculló él cada vez más confundido. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada preocupante.

Se acabó –dijo firme Remus levantando a la chica del suelo- Tú irás a la enfermería y nosotros buscaremos al profesor Dumbledore...

Los ojos de la desconocida se pusieron como platos al escuchar esto, como si hubiera recordado algo.

¡Es cierto! –dijo aterrada- Es cierto... ¿Qué hora es?

Acaba de empezar el banquete... –contestó Sirius. La chica sonrió aliviada.

Bien... –dijo- Bien... Hay tiempo... Pero debemos avisarle a Dumbledore... –y sin decir nada más comenzó a correr hacia el Gran Comedor. Los tres amigos se miraron anonadados, y luego fueron tras ella.

¿Por qué las chicas más lindas son las más locas? –preguntó Sirius.

**_Hermione_** continuó corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. No cabía en sí de la felicidad que sentía de ver a Harry con vida. Los minutos que había pasado pensando que estaba muerto habían sido los más sufridos de toda su vida. No tenía idea de quiénes eran esos muchachos que estaban con él, ni por qué le recordaban tanto a esas personas, pero estaba con vida. Y si quería que eso continuara así, debía hablar con Dumbledore. Sabía que había viajado en el tiempo unas horas, y que en realidad no debería ser vista por nadie. Pero esto lo ameritaba.

Abrió la puerta del Gran Comedor y entró con paso raudo. De inmediato notó todas las miradas sobre ella, y se percató por primera vez desde que se había despertado, de que sólo llevaba, además de su ropa interior, una remera corta y sin mangas. Ni siquiera tenía calzado, y la frialdad del piso se le hizo más notoria.

Conciente de que tendría que soportar burlas de Malfoy en un futuro por su atrevido atuendo, se dirigió sin vacilar hacia la mesa de los profesores. Se colocó justo frente a Dumbledore, dándole apenas importancia al hecho de que el director se veía bastante raro. El mago la miraba muy interesado, apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

Tengo que hablar con usted –le dijo ella en un susurro. No quería que nadie la oyera, porque sólo los asustaría y armaría revuelo. Dumbledore la contempló unos instantes, evaluándola. La puerta del Gran Comedor volvió a abrirse dejando pasar a Harry y los otros dos muchachos. Los tres se acercaron con cautela.

Profesor... –dijo uno- La encontramos inconsciente en el suelo... Creo que debería ir a la enfermería.

Hermione se impacientó.

No –dijo molesta. ¿Es que no entendían? –Debo hablar con usted...

Es realmente importante –dijo urgida. Dumbledore la examinó unos instantes más, y luego miró a los tres muchachos.

Muy bien –aceptó el director levantándose- Acompáñeme, señorita... Y ustedes tres, vuelvan a su mesa.

Hermione siguió al director tras una puerta y luego un pasillo. El mago iba totalmente en silencio, cosa que volvía loca a la chica. Estaban perdiendo tiempo...

Profesor... –llamó deteniéndose- Escúcheme... Va a haber un ataque... Montones de aliados del...

Antes que nada... –la interrumpió Dumbledore gentilmente- Me gustaría saber su nombre.

Hermione se paró en seco. Parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

Profesor... –balbuceó- Esto es serio... No hay tiempo para bromas... –el director la miró con el cejo fruncido.

El señor Lupin dijo que la encontraron desmayada en el suelo... –dijo. Hermione abrió sus ojos enormes.

¿Lupin está aquí? –preguntó sonriente.

Claro... –contestó Dumbledore- Él, junto a Potter y Black, según tengo entendido, la encontraron desmayada.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Dumbledore no podía estar bromeando con algo como eso.

¿Qué está diciendo...? –preguntó alejándose un tanto -¿Quiénes eran los que estaban con Harry?

¿Harry? –repitió el mago sin entender.

Si... Harry, Harry Potter... –chillo ella comenzando a hartarse. Dumbledore sonrió.

Querrás decir James, James Potter... Él fue el que te encontró.

Y la verdad le llegó a Hermione como un baldazo de agua helada. Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, le dio la espalda a Dumbledore, metió su mano en el cuello de su remera y sacó el Giratiempo.

Estaba roto.

Merlín... –susurró apoyándose contra la pared- No puede ser...

¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Dumbledore preocupado. El cerebro de Hermione comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina. Había viajado en el tiempo, si... Pero mucho más de lo que había deseado... Unos veinte años más. Se había topado con Sirius, el profesor Lupin y el padre de Harry... Harry... Eso quería decir que... Harry seguía muerto... No en ese momento, pero sí en su tiempo... Y el Giratiempo estaba roto... No podía volver...

¿Se encuentra bien? –volvió a preguntar Dumbledore acercándose. Hermione lo contempló unos instantes, respirando agitada. No tenía idea de qué hacer... Dumbledore sabría... No... No podría decirle. Si le dijese, sin duda la mandaría a su tiempo. Y ella no podía volver a su tiempo. No tenía nada allí. ¿Por qué querría estar en un mundo donde no tenía a nadie? Sus padres muertos, Ron muerto, Harry...

¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó una vez más el director sin perder la paciencia. Hermione tragó saliva tomando una rápida determinación.

Estoy bien. –afirmó. Debía hacer algo._ Piensa... Piensa... _Y entonces luego tomó aire para agregar- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y mis padres fueron matados por mortífagos.

Los ojos de Dumbledore tomaron un tono extraño.

¿Cuándo? –preguntó mucho más interesado que antes.

Hoy mismo –respondió ella, sorprendiéndose de su habilidad para improvisar, y deseando sonar convincente.

¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó nuevamente el director.

No lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que me desmayé, y cuado desperté estaba aquí.

Dumbledore la contempló detenidamente.

Eres bruja –dijo. No era una pregunta.

Si... –corroboró ella.

¿De qué colegio? –Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. _Piensa, piensa..._

De ninguno –aseguró. Dumbledore alzó una ceja- Estudiaba en mi casa, con mis padres.

El director asintió, aparentemente conforme.

¿Por qué mataron a tus padres?

¿Desde cuándo los mortífagos necesitan un motivo para matar?

Bien dicho... ¿Intentaron matarte a ti? –preguntó mirando su corte. Ella asintió. -¿Se te ocurre algún pariente con quién puedas quedarte? –ella negó -¿Nadie? –volvió a negar. Dumbledore suspiró.

Bien, señorita Granger, evidentemente su vida está en peligro, y no tiene donde quedarse... Si la hago marcharse, posiblemente la encuentren. No me quedará más opción que dejarla permanecer en Hogwarts.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Se lo había creído todo... O eso parecía...

Hasta que averigüemos qué fue lo qué pasó... ¿Cree que pueda acostumbrarse a la vida de colegio?

Por supuesto...

Bien... Será mejor que ahora la lleve a la enfermería para que le curen sus heridas. Mañana arreglaremos todos los detalles.

Hermione asintió totalmente agradecida.

Diez minutos después estaba recostada en una cama de la enfermería, con su brazo vendado. Y al fin pudo llorar como es debido todo lo que había amado y en tan poco tiempo había perdido. Y finalmente se quedó dormida, sabiendo que el día siguiente sería extenuante.

**Y así empieza este fic... Ta-dah! Espero que les guste! **

**Sé que no se ve mucho como un Hermione/Sirius, pero créanme que lo será... Time to time... Este capi fue algo corto, los siguientes prometo que serán mucho más largos, oks? Yay! Dejen muuuuuuuuuuuuchaaaaaaas reviews!**

**Luv always, miau, miau...**

**Kittyna**


	2. Conociendo a conocidos

YAY! He aquí el segundo capítulo... No puedo creer lo rápido que se tipea cuando se está inspirado... smile-smile... Bueno, enjoy! Pero antes de enjoyarlo (al capítulo, jo, jo)...

**Disclaimer **

Si ya lo saben, para qué lo leen... Jeez... Yo no cree Harry Potter... Como si eso fuese posible...

**Contestaciones a reviews**

**TercySSCloe**: WA! Ninia, qué nick! Yo también amo a Harry... Pero tenía que pasar para que el fic avance... Snifff...Espero que los próximos capítulos llenen tus espectativas. Muchas gracias!

**Nury**: Es verdad! Nadie escribe fics de Her/Sirius... Por qué? Es una pareja taaaaaan linda... Bueno, cada uno aporta como puede, yay? Te encantó el mío? Grachias! smile-smile. Te adoro aunque no te conozco (yo soy así) Lamento lo de tu contraseña... Muchas gracias!

**Ann Potter**: Muchas gracias... Prometo no tardar demasiado en las actualizaciones. Ya veré... Soy una chica muy ocupada... (yay, entira smile-smile) Deveritas,muchas gracias!

**ELENA**: Planeo que James en este fic sea adorable, porque estoy segura que lo era... En este capítulo tu desconcierto de por qué Hermione no le dijo la verdad a Dumbledore será eliminado. Sólo lee... Que esperas? Lee... Lee! Muchas gracias!

**Luna-Wood**: HArry muerto... Última esperanza..? Ya veremos... Muahahaha! Hermione se las arreglará solita... Los Merodeadores no la dejarán en paz... Muchas gracias!

**Noelia**: Wa! Son muchos pedidos, no? Veremos qué podemos hacer... Muchas gracias!

**Black Heiress**: Los fics en los que Hermione viaja al pasado y toda la perorata del Giratiempo ya están muy vistos... Este será super prety! Te gusta cómo escribo? Cool, porque planeo ser escritora. Muchas gracias!

**ReikoStar**: Es cierto... Muchos de los mejores fics son lentísimos... Espero que este no lo sea... Muchas gracias!

_Time to love _

**Capítulo II: **_Conociendo a conocidos_

**-¿No** creen que es una exageración? –preguntó Remus cruzándose de brazos.

Para nada –contestó Sirius firmemente- Yo estoy de acuerdo, James está de acuerdo, y Peter también.

Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo... –dijo Peter en voz baja.

¿No lo estás, Colagusano? –preguntó James. Peter asintió, cohibido. Remus negó con la cabeza.

Es la primera clase... -se quejó- ¿Ya llegaremos tarde a la primera clase...?

Lunático... –dijo James apaciguador- Tu fuiste el que estuvo toda la noche elaborando hipótesis de por qué esta chica llegó a Hogwarts de forma tan misteriosa y todo eso... No me digas que no quieres sacarte algunas dudas...

Si me la pasé haciendo hipótesis fue porque...

Porque eres desconfiado por naturaleza –completó Sirius produciendo un gruñido de Remus- ¿Qué tu no estás intrigado, Lunático? Yo _de veras_ quiero ir...

Claro que estoy intrigado... –dijo Remus- Y también quiero ir, pero...

Vamos, Remus... –insistió James- No pasará nada...

Remus meditó unos segundos, observando a sus dos amigos.

Muy bien... –aceptó finalmente- Pero uno se tendrá que quedar para cubrir a los otros... –instantáneamente, James y Sirius dirigieron sus miradas a Peter.

¿Yo? –preguntó éste indignado- ¿Por qué yo? Yo fui el único de los cuatro que no la vio anoche... Yo quiero ir...

Vamos, Peter... –dijo James urgido- Eres el mejor para este tipo de cosas **(además de que a la autora no le gusta hacerlo aparecer demasiado... smile-smile)**

¿Desde cuándo?

Desde siempre... –contestó Sirius como si fuera algo obvio- Además, tu lo dijiste... A ti no te vio anoche, y si se llega a despertar junto a alguien que no vio nunca, quién sabe qué puede pasar.

Pues no conocía a ninguno de ustedes cuando la encontraron anoche... –se defendió Peter.

Eso no lo sabemos... –dijo Remus mirando a James sonriente.

Remus, cállate. Peter, si te quedas, te dejo montar mi escoba y te enseño la caída en picada –dijo James terminando la discusión.

¿De veras? –preguntó Peter ilusionado.

Si, Colagusano, de veras... –contestó James ya harto.

Muy bien... –aceptó Peter algo amargado, y se paró de su puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor y se dirigió hacia la primera clase.

Los otros tres se dirigieron hacia el pasillo que conducía a la enfermería.

Se los digo... Estoy tan curioso por esta chica que no dormí en toda la noche –dijo Sirius apurando la marcha.

Claro, claro... Por la curiosidad... –dijo James escéptico haciendo sonreír a Remus.

¿Qué? –preguntó Sirius sin comprender.

¿Seguro que lo que no te dejó dormir no fueron esas lindas piernas en lugar de la curiosidad? –preguntó Remus astutamente.

O esas bragas celestes y esa remera ajustada. –dijo James con aire soñador. Sirius se vio indignado.

¿No creen que yo puedo pensar en algo más que en bragas y piernas?

No –respondieron al unísono y sin dudarlo. Sirius frunció el ceño.

¿Qué ustedes no están curiosos por saber quién es y de dónde viene y qué hacía tirada en el suelo?

Yo creo que tu estás curioso por saber qué hay bajo su remera... –susurró James.

Además... –dijo Remus aun riendo por el comentario de James- Yo creo que Cornamenta no necesita saber quién es...

Porque ya lo sabe... –canturreó Sirius, contento de no ser más el objeto de las burlas. James rodó los ojos hastiado.

Ya les dije que no la conozco... Seguro que estaba confundida...

Si, claro... –alegó Remus- Pero bien que te gustó su confusión.

A mi no me importaría que una chica como esa (y en ropa interior) se confunda y me abrace... –dijo Sirius como si tal cosa. James se limitó a sonreír reconociéndolo. Los otros dos se miraron incrédulos.

¿Tu viste eso, Lunático? –preguntó Sirius riendo- Potter, maldito bastardo, le contaré a Evans...

Oh, ya cállate... –dijo James.

Ya, de veras... –acotó Remus- Todo esto me da mala espina...

_Carpe Diem..._ –declamó Sirius desperezándose- Vive el momento, Lupin... No nos atraparán... Y si lo hacen, pues mala suerte... Limítate a disfrutar de esto.

No me refiero a nuestra escapada –rectificó Remus- Quiero decir todo esto de la chica... Es muy extraño... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Oh... Pobrecito Lunático... –dijo James con una voz melosa y revolviendo el pelo de su amigo- No te asustes... Sirius y yo no dejaremos que esa chica mala de aspecto tan temible le haga nada al pequeño Remus... –Sirius soltó una carcajada sonora mientras que Remus quitaba con brusquedad la mano de James.

A veces siento que al hablar con ustedes le hablo a dos trolls... –dijo apurando el paso.

Madame Pomfrey, según vieron por el ventanal, estaba metida en la oficina de la enfermería llenando unas planillas, así que los muchachos pasaron por el pasillo hacia la sala de las camas agachados para no ser vistos.

¿Creen que esté dormida? –preguntó James en un susurro.

No lo sé... –respondió Remus.

¿Y si está despierta? –inquirió Sirius.

Pues nos presentamos, como no tuvimos oportunidad anoche –volvió a responder Remus.

Sigilosamente abrieron la puerta que daba a la habitación y entraron. Todas las camas estaban vacías, a excepción de una junto a uno de los ventanales, donde aun dormía la chica misteriosa. Los chicos se acercaron con cautela y lentitud (mientras James se revolvía el pelo con la mano) y rodearon la cama. La contemplaron un largo rato en silencio.

Es más hermosa de lo que la recordaba... –dijo James sin poder contenerse.

Baja la voz –lo regañó Remus, aunque no podía negar que lo que había dicho era cierto. Con precaución llevó un dedo hacia uno de los parches puestos en el cuello de la chica.

¿Cómo se habrá hecho todo esto? –preguntó en un susurro. Todo eso era muy extraño.

Esta cubierta de parches... –dijo James.

¡Te dije que bajes la voz! –sermoneó Remus en un frenético murmullo.

Estoy hablando bajo –se quejó James- Tu eres un obsesivo paranoico...

Nunca tienes cuidado... –lo interrumpió Remus- Como aquella noche que tus gritos despertaron a Filch luego de que le habíamos dado el filtro del sueño...

El filtro estaba mal hecho y lo sabes... Además...

Ya... Cállense los dos –ordenó Sirius fastidiado sin sacar los ojos del rostro de la chica. James y Remus lo miraron ofuscados. Sirius tenía la expresión más seria que jamás le habían visto, y parecía estar sumamente concentrado en cada centímetro de la fisonomía de la extraña. Al notar las extrañadas miradas que sus amigos le enviaban, levantó la vista algo confundido.

¿Qué? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. James sonrió malicioso.

Deja que se despierte antes de intentar nada, Canuto... –dijo bromeando.

Deberías al menos saber su nombre antes de empezar a acosarla. –observó Remus simulando seriedad. Las mejillas de Sirius tomaron un leve tono rosa.

¿De qué hablan? –preguntó intentando no sanar afectado.

Verás... –explicó James pasando un brazo por los hombros de Sirius- Lunático y yo creemos que es un poco... Apresurado, que ya le quieras comer la boca a una chica de quien aun no sabes nada... Por más que esta chica en cuestión sea sumamente, impresionantemente, increíblemente bonita... –Concluyó James paseando sus ojos por la cara de la chica nuevamente. Sirius le libró del brazo de su amigo, molesto.

Sólo estaba mirando las lastimaduras que tiene... –se defendió. James y Remus intercambiaron una sonrisa- ¡De veras! –dijo entonces en un tono más alto del que hubiera debido.

¡Baja la voz! –exigió Remus en un susurro. Pero había sido demasiado tarde. El ruido de una silla correrse en la oficina de la enfermería, les indicó que Madame Pomfrey había oído. Inmediatamente los tres muchachos corrieron hasta la puerta y la atravesaron justo antes que la de la oficina se abriera, y salieron del pasillo de la enfermería sin ser vistos.

Bien hecho Canuto... –dijo James irritado- Casi nos descubren por tu culpa...

¿Mi culpa? –preguntó Sirius indignado- Son ustedes los que no se callaban y no me dejaban de molestar...

Ya, en serio... –interrumpió Remus- Vayámonos antes de que...

De que alguien los atrape... –concluyó una voz a sus espaldas. Los tres muchachos giraron velozmente. Albus Dumbledore los observaba por encima de sus anteojos de media luna, con una expresión casi divertida y los brazos lazados tras su espalda. Remus tragó saliva sonoramente; él sería el que dé las explicaciones, como siempre.

Profesor... –dijo adelantándose- Discúlpenos, por favor... Nosotros sólo queríamos...

Tranquilo, señor Lupin... Tranquilo... –interrumpió Dumbledore sonriendo- Ya me imagino a qué han venido... La curiosidad de los jóvenes es inagotable... –los muchachos se miraron extrañados- No puedo hacer nada en contra de eso... –agregó el director encogiéndose de hombros.

Espere... –dijo Sirius sin creerlo- ¿No está enojado, no nos castigará...? –Dumbledore lo examinó cuidadosamente.

¿La despertaron? –preguntó. Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

¿La molestaron? –volvieron a negar.

¿Hicieron algo que posiblemente le hubiera importunado en cualquier sentido posible? –preguntó ahora en un tono sugerente y alzando una ceja. Sabían a qué se refería. Y volvieron a negar. Dumbledore sonrió contento.

Entonces no veo qué hay de malo en lo que hicieron... –dijo- Pero les recomiendo que vayan a clases... Saben bien que el profesor Schaffar no perdona las llegadas tardes...

Por supuesto... –dijo Remus tomando a sus dos amigos por los brazos y arrastrándolos por el pasillo- Muchas gracias, profesor... –agregó girando la cabeza y sin detener la marcha.

Si... Gracias... –balbucearon James y Sirius incómodos ante el trato de Remus.

**Hermione** abrió los ojos suavemente y luego parpadeó un par de veces. Sentía su garganta terriblemente seca y todo su cuerpo cansado, por no mencionar el atroz apetito.

Un extraño sentimiento de angustia y opresión colmaba su pecho, y tardó unos instantes en recordar a qué se debía. Suspiró tristemente, dejando que la verdad recorriera todo su ser. Sentía su cara hinchada, y supuso que sería por haber pasado tanto tiempo llorando, y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse al recordar todo lo sucedido.

Enojada, se mordió el labio, llevó sus manos a sus sienes y presionó con fuerza. No quería llorar más...

Una aguda punzada en su brazo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que lo tenía vendado. También advirtió entonces que en varias partes de su cuerpo tenía parches cicatrizantes.

Los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban por entre los pliegues de las cortinas de los ventanales le dieron la pauta para suponer que estaría cercano el mediodía, lo cual le pareció muy extraño debido a la cantidad de hambre que tenía. Si sólo durmió hasta el mediodía, no tenía sentido que estuviera tan hambrienta. Utilizando su brazo sano, Hermione se estiró hasta la mesita de luz y se sirvió en un vaso un poco del agua que contenía una jarra allí ubicada.

Toda la sensación de estar allí era surrealista, como si se tratara de un sueño; sus movimientos se le hacían débiles y pesados. Por más que ella supiera que todo lo que había pasado, efectivamente _había pasado,_ una parte de ella no quería admitirlo, y creía que si no pensaba más en todo aquello no tenía por qué ser real. Pero Hermione sabía muy bien que sí lo era...

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió suavemente y Dumbledore entró por ella. Hermione se enderezó en la cama y dejó el vaso en la mesita. Y aterrada se dio cuenta de que no había pensado qué es lo que le iría a decir al director. Es decir, ya le había dicho la mentira, pero sabía que debía respaldarla, o se sabría su farsa.

_¿Y por qué no le dices la verdad? _Preguntó una voz en su cabeza. Simple. No podía decirle la verdad. Si el Dumbledore de esa época era apenas parecido al de la suya, sin cavilar ni dos segundos la mandaría de regreso a su tiempo. Y si había algo que Hermione sabía bien, es que no quería volver a su tiempo.

¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señorita Granger? –le preguntó Dumbledore acercándose.

Bien... –mintió Hermione sin mirar al mago a los ojos.

¿De veras? –preguntó escéptico. Hermione guardó silencio sin apartar la vista de las sábanas de la cama- Bueno... Por lo menos espero que haya descansado bien...

Aun me siento algo cansada –comentó ella- Pero me siento... Bien...

Claro... -murmuró Dumbledore- ¿Y qué tal su brazo?

Sólo duele un poco... Lo tengo más entumecido que adolorido, en realidad...

Es comprensible... Pero estoy seguro de que Madame Pomfrey la dejará como nueva...

Si... –dijo Hermione por decir algo.

Dumbledore entrelazó sus manos tras su espalda y suspiró apenadamente.

Señorita Granger... –dijo apesadumbrado- Estuve haciendo unas averiguaciones y... No hay ningún apellido _Granger_ en el padrón de magos de Gran Bretaña –Hermione sintió un escalofrío por su columna. Llevó sus ojos hasta los de Dumbledore.

Eso es porque no somos originarios de Gran Bretaña –dijo. El director no dijo nada. Sólo la miró, y ella sintió la necesidad de explicarse mejor- Yo... Mis padres... En realidad... No teníamos residencia fija...

Dumbledore volvió a suspirar. _Oh, no... Él lo sabe..._

No vivíamos en Gran Bretaña... –dijo Hermione en un desesperado intento de convencerlo- Porque sabíamos que... Que... –pero los ojos del mago decían todo lo que no decía él. No valía la pena mentir más...

Hermione volvió a bajar la vista y se mordió el labio. Apretando las sábanas en sus manos trató de contener el llanto...

¿Quieres decirme la verdad ahora, Hermione? –preguntó Dumbledore gentilmente, y ella comenzó a llorar.

El mago sólo le tomó la mano entre las suyas con fuerza y le permitió desahogarse, dejándola lamentarse. Ella sabía que ya no podía hacer nada...

Por unos minutos sólo se escucharon los sollozos de la chica, hasta que se fue calmando y sólo perduraron algunas sigilosas lágrimas. Entonces levantó la vista. Dumbledore la miraba de la forma más amable imaginable, indicándole con una sutil sonrisa que podía confiar en él. Hermione se secó las lágrimas con la manga del pijama de la enfermería, dispuesta a hablar.

Yo no le mentí –dijo-; es verdad que mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y es verdad que mis padres fueron asesinados. Yo no le mentí... Sólo le oculté cosas...

¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Dumbledore como si estuvieran en medio de un casual intercambio de opiniones. Hermione tragó saliva.

Como que vengo del futuro... –dijo. Dumbledore guardó silencio unos instantes, mientras ella contenía el aliento.

Del futuro... –susurró- Giratiempo averiado, presumo... –Hermione asintió. El director se acarició su larga (aunque no tan larga como en el futuro) barba y frunció apenas el entrecejo.

Eso quiere decir que eres, o serás, estudiante de Hogwarts. –Hermione volvió a asentir.

Dumbledore se volvió y se paseó un rato en silencio por la habitación. Ese silencio la volvía loca...

Supongo que sabrás... –dijo el mago al cabo de un rato sin siquiera mirarla- Que no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí... –y como si eso fuera la señal que Hermione estuvo esperando, se arrodilló violentamente en la cama y sus ojos se humedecieron una vez más.

¡Pero debo quedarme! –chilló tomando la túnica de Dumbledore en sus manos y obligándolo a voltearse- No puedo volver... Yo... Simplemente no puedo... Allí... No puedo... –terminó en unos balbuceos debido a que el llanto no la dejaba hablar. El director la contempló de forma miserable.

No puedes quedarte –le dijo.

No... Usted no entiende... Es imposible que...

Hermione...

...De veras... Yo no puedo...

No puedes quedarte –repitió él con solidez- Y hay un motivo muy simple. El tiempo es...

¡Ya sé que el tiempo es algo muy delicado! –gritó Hermione algo histérica- Ya lo sé... Pero... -¿Cómo explicarlo sin contar nada?

Escúchame –dijo Dumbledore firmemente- Si te quedas puedes cambiar el futuro. Ni siquiera quiero saber de cuándo vienes. Debes comprender la importancia de que vuelvas... –Concluyó como quien le explica algo a un niño. Hermione subió su cabeza y le rogó con la mirada.

Allí... –le dijo suavemente- No tengo nada... –la pose del mago pareció ceder un tanto- Mis padres fueron asesinados... Todos mis amigos fueron asesinados... Y la única persona que podría solucionar el problema... Murió frente a mis narices... –remató llevándose las manos a su rostro. Dumbledore suspiró, evidentemente contrariado.

Sé que ahora lo ves como algo malo... –susurró- Sé que debe ser muy doloroso... Sé que allí no tienes nada... Pero ese es _tu_ tiempo. Debes regresar.

_Debo regresar..._ No entendía nada... Él no entendía nada...

Hermione volvió a levantar la cabeza y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Debía decirlo...

Si regreso –dijo- Me matarán.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se dilataron apenas.

Apenas llegue a mi tiempo, –siguió Hermione- ellos me encontrarán y me matarán.

Ya estaba. Ya lo había dicho. Si aun luego de eso el director la obligaba a regresar, ya no tenía más opción que hacerlo. Ya no tenía recursos.

Dumbledore llevó sus ojos hasta los ventanales de la enfermería y volvió a lazar sus manos tras su espalda. _Lo está pensando..._ Quizás aun hubiera esperanzas...

El destino no quiso que vivieras en este tiempo... –dijo con una nota de angustia en su voz sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. Hermione bajó la cabeza, resignada. Ya todo se había acabado- Claro que... –agregó mirándola a los ojos- Yo nunca fui una persona que creyera en el destino...

Hermione alzó violentamente la cabeza. ¿Había escuchado lo que ella creía..?

¿De qué casa eres? –preguntó el director luego de un rato, retomando el aire casual. Hermione tragó saliva.

Gryffindor –contestó. Dumbledore la estudió unos instantes.

No lo dudo... –comentó sonriendo, y luego suspiró. Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa.

¿Eso quiere decir...Que me puedo quedar...? –preguntó sin creerlo. El director la contempló en silencio, y luego asintió. Hermione saltó de la cama olvidándose de sus heridas y de que estaba en una enfermería y se lanzó a los brazos del mago.

Muchas gracias –dijo entre sollozos- Muchas gracias... –La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar a una alterada Madame Pomfrey.

¿Qué son todos esos gritos? –preguntó a Dumbledore enojada- Fueron iguales al escándalo que escuché esta mañana, minutos antes de que usted viniera a controlar a la niña... Y tu... ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? No te puedes levantar hasta que no te quite los vendajes... Señor director... ¿Por qué la deja levantarse...?

Lo siento, Poppy... Vuelve a la cama, Hermione –la chica obedeció sin chistar- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Poppy? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Claro –contestó la enfermera mientras le tomaba la temperatura a Hermione con su mano.

¿Podrías ir a la clase del profesor Schaffar y pedirle a la señorita Evans que venga aquí?

_¿Evans...¿Por qué me suena...?_

Por supuesto... –dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Muy bien... Escúchame –le dijo Dumbledore a Hermione cuando se quedaron solos- Tendrás que seguir varias reglas –la chica asintió, sumisa- Primero que nada... Nadie aparte de nosotros dos debe saber que vienes del futuro. Es más, tratemos de no traer el tema a discusión nunca más. Mientras menos sepa nadie, mejor.

De acuerdo.

Segundo, si te deshaces de tu identidad, debemos buscarte una nueva –Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

¿Por qué? No hay nadie aquí que pueda reconocerme...

No _aun..._ Si te planeas quedar, en un futuro habrá dos personas con tu nombre en el mundo –esta idea le dio un leve escalofrío.

Es cierto... –dijo.

Bien. No habrá problema con que conserves tu primer nombre, Hermione, que, si me permites, es encantador –la chica se sonrojó un poco- Pero debes cambiarte el apellido. ¿Alguna preferencia?

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

Ehm... ¿Shirley? –preguntó tímidamente.

¿Cómo apellido? –inquirió Dumbledore confundido. Hermione se cohibió ante esta pregunta.

Un personaje de un libro que adoro se apellida así... –explicó amilanada.

Bien, si a ti te gusta... –dijo el director sonriente- Asegúrate de memorizarlo y NUNCA dar tu otro apellido¿entendido? –Hermione asintió- Perfecto. Hermione Shirley... ¿De dónde vienes, Hermione Shirley...? Eres una estudiante transferida desde Beauxbatons y... ¿Hablas francés?

_Oui... _–contestó Hermione sonriendo.

Oh... _Tres bien... _–dijo Dumbledore encantado, imitando el francés de Hermione- Bien... Entonces, Hermione Shirley, transferida de Beauxbatons... Tus padres... –agregó con cautela- Tus padres murieron en un accidente. Serás una Gryffindor. ¿Séptimo año, verdad?

Aja... –contestó ella maravillada ante la inventiva del director.

Perfecto. Hermione Shirley, transferida de Beauxbatons, Gryffindor, séptimo año... Creo que con eso bastará... Oh... Una cosa más... –Hermione lo miró atentamente- Trata de no llamar mucho la atención. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo.

Alguien llamó con cautela a la puerta de la enfermería.

Adelante –indicó Dumbledore, y de inmediato entró una chica como de la edad de Hermione, con una intensa cabellera roja y unos ojos verdes tan llamativos como los de..._ ¡Merlín! Lily Evans..._

¿Me llamaba, profesor? –preguntó educadamente la chica mientras miraba curiosa a Hermione.

Si, señorita Evans, acérquese, por favor. Me gustaría presentarle a Hermione Shirley –dijo Dumbledore señalando a Hermione- Acaba de ser transferida de Beauxbatons, es de séptimo y fue seleccionada Gryffindor. Hermione, ella es Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor.

Encantada –dijo Lily sonriendo. Hermione, quien aun no se recobraba de su sobresalto, le sonrió de vuelta.

Igualmente –replicó con la voz temblorosa.

Señorita Evans, me gustaría contar con usted para integrar a Hermione a la vida de Hogwarts...

Por supuesto –afirmó Lily.

Muy bien –convino el director- Entonces sólo me falta... –dijo haciendo un movimiento con la varita– dejarle su uniforme, -y un uniforme apareció sobre los pies de la cama- y el horario de séptimo, -y un trozo de pergamino apareció en la mesita de luz- Supongo que usted podrá hacerle los arreglos necesarios al uniforme, y en el horario debe marcar todas las materias a las que se quiere anotar. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Creo que no... –respondió Hermione.

Bien. Entonces me marcho. Espero que pase un agradable _tiempo_ en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore abandonó la enfermería y Lily se acercó una silla a la cama.

Entonces... Causaste toda una sensación, Hermione... –dijo alegre- En todo el colegio no se deja de hablar de ti... Y los varones están insoportables –agregó algo fastidiada. Hermione se ruborizó intensamente.

Oh... –murmuró preocupada- Oh, no... –Lily le sonrió tranquilizadora.

No te hagas problema –dijo- No es nada que no se solucione...

Un incómodo silencio llenó el ambiente.

¿Cómo... –comenzó Lily no muy segura- Cómo te hiciste eso, en el brazo?

Hermione tapó los vendajes instintivamente.

¿Esto? No fue nada... Un accidente muy tonto... –dijo nerviosa- Es que soy muy atolondrada... –Lily asintió comprensiva.

¿Sabes? –dijo- Los chicos que te encontraron son compañeros míos...

¿De veras? –preguntó fingiendo desconocerlo.

Si... Estuvieron insufribles toda la noche... –comentó- Aunque son insufribles generalmente... –agregó sonriendo.

¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Hermione.

Oh... Simplemente porque son los chicos más idiotas de todo el colegio... Y, de veras, fue una suerte que Remus haya estado con Potter y Black anoche cuando te encontraron... Sino habrían hecho desastres... –Hermione contuvo las ganas de reír- Como sea... Más tarde, en la Sala Común, dijeron que te hallaron dormida en un pasillo... ¿Qué hacías durmiendo en un pasillo?

_¿Qué hacía durmiendo en un pasillo? _

Mh... Es que el viaje me había dejado agotada, y me sentía mal y... Me desmayé... –contestó tratando de sonar convincente, y aparentemente así fue, porque Lily sólo asintió.

La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse y entró Madame Pomfrey.

Te quitaré los vendajes, querida –le dijo a Hermione, y con un simple movimiento de varita los vendajes desaparecieron- Perfecto... Qué buena cicatrización tienes... No te quedó ni una marca...

Muchas gracias... –dijo Hermione frotándose el brazo- Ya no me duele nada.

Me alegro... Bien, ya te puedes levantar... Al menos que quieras quedarte a comer en la enfermería... –dijo Madame Pomfrey sonriente. Lily le hizo a Hermione por detrás de la enfermera una marcada negación de cabeza.

Eh... No, gracias... –contestó Hermione- Iré a comer al comedor.

Como gustes –dijo la bruja, y luego se internó nuevamente en la oficina.

Nunca comas la comida de la enfermería –advirtió Lily entonces- Es hora del almuerzo –agregó luego mirando su reloj- ¿Quieres ir a comer ahora?

Definitivamente –contestó Hermione muy segura- Sólo espera que me cambie.

Rápidamente se vistió con el uniforme y luego le hizo unas modificaciones con su varita para que quedara igual al que usaba en su época.

¡Oh! –dijo maravillada Lily cuando Hermione abrió las cortinas.

¿Qué? –preguntó la castaña preocupada mirando el uniforme.

Nada... Es sólo que el uniforme te sienta mejor que a la mayoría de las chicas... –Hermione se ruborizó.

Gracias –dijo algo avergonzada.

Es la verdad... –dijo Lily sonriente- Anda... Vamos a comer...

Salieron de a enfermería y Lily guió a Hermione hasta la escalera que llevaba al comedor.

¿Por qué fuiste transferida? –preguntó la pelirroja interesada durante la marcha. Hermione puso a funcionar su cerebro.

Porque la orientación académica de Hogwarts cuadraba más con mi perfil –dijo. No sabía si lo creería, pero al menos había usado varias palabras complejas, y ese truco la había salvado varias veces cuando no tenía respuesta a algo **(quién no ha usado el viejo truco de las palabras complejas...? cuac!)**.

Ya veo... –comentó Lily impresionada- Bien, estoy segura que te gustará Hogwarts... La mayoría de los profesores son buenos... McGonagall es algo estricta, pero nada inmanejable. Es de Transformaciones. Y el profesor Schaffar, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es... Bueno... De ese sí que mejor te cuidas... Es un excelente profesor, y la mayoría de las chicas lo adoran porque es joven y apuesto... Pero es

terriblemente severo...

Oh... –balbuceó Hermione.

Si. Y los alumnos, en general, son... Están bien... A excepción de Potter y sus amigos... –agregó con una expresión agria- Y, por supuesto, los Slytherin... Por tu bien, ni te les acerques...

Muy bien... –acordó. Continuaron bajando la escalera, y cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Hermione comprendió lo que Lily le había dicho del uniforme. Todas las chicas, en las cuatro mesas, usaban la falda del uniforme por debajo de la rodilla, la camisa completamente abrochada, además de que llevaban puesta la corbata. Hermione, por el contrario, usaba la falda muy, _demasiado_ arriba de la rodilla, la camisa con los tres últimos botones desabrochados, y no llevaba puesta la corbata.

Sabía que incluso en su época su uniforme era muy... Liberal... Pero nunca se había sentido con él tan incómoda como cuando en ese momento todas las cabezas giraron para verla, y unas voces masculinas provenientes de la mesa de Ravenclaw profirieron sonoras exclamaciones.

_No llames la atención... Excelente comienzo..._

Hermione intentó cerrarse la camisa, aunque sea un poco, pero fue inútil cuando Lily la sostuvo del brazo y la condujo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

Esto es lo que pasa cuando vienes a comer tarde... –comentó buscando lugar en los largos bancos- Te quedas sin sitio.

Hermione podía sentir cientos de ojos posados en ella. Varios muchachos intercambiaban comentarios (unos de ellos bastante groseros) a medida que pasaban junto a ellos, y algunas cabezas femeninas se juntaron para cuchichear sobre el "desvergonzado" aspecto de la nueva. Lily no parecía prestar atención a estos hechos, pero Hermione ni se atrevía a alzar la cabeza. Avanzaba lentamente, sintiendo su rostro rojo y mordiéndose el labio.

Genial... –exclamó Lily sarcástica- Mira dónde están los únicos lugares... –Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio hacia donde señalaba la pelirroja. Casi en la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor había un par de puestos libres... Justo donde los Merodeadores estaban sentados. Lily suspiró molesta y ambas se acercaron. Hermione, totalmente intimidada, se sentó junto al joven Lupin mientras que Lily se sentó junto a ella. Hermione quedó enfrentada a Sirius quien tenía a su derecha a James.

Buen día –saludó Sirius sonriendo espléndido.

Hola... –contestó ella cohibida.

¿Nos recuerdas? –preguntó Remus inclinando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Hermione asintió en silencio.

Pero nunca pudimos presentarnos... –dijo James- Se ve que ayer estabas apurada... Mi nombre es James Potter.

Y yo soy Remus Lupin.

Y yo Sirius Black... Y este de aquí... –agregó abrazando por los hombros a un muchacho algo relleno y retacón quien le sonreía torpemente- Es Peter Pettigrew -los ojos de Hermione se abrieron inmensamente y se clavaron en Peter, mientras que reprimía el impulso de abalanzarse sobre él y sacar su varita.

_Colagusano..._

Encantada... –dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír- Yo soy Hermione Shirley...

Pues es un placer... –dijo James sonriente.

Oh, por Merlín, Potter –dijo Lily asqueada- Límpiate la baba...

¿Celosa, Evans?

Si, claro... –Dijo Lily sarcástica. Hermione sonrió algo incómoda y se sirvió una porción de puré de calabaza. Remus la miraba atentamente, examinándola.

Así que Gryffindor¿eh? –preguntó Sirius encantado- Pues, déjame decirte... Tuviste suerte.

¿De veras? –preguntó Hermione mientras se llevaba su vaso con jugo a los labios.

Por supuesto –afirmó Sirius- No sólo porque es lejos la mejor casa de las cuatro... Sino porque, además, yo estoy en ella... –Hermione alzó ambas cejas sin creer lo que oía. Había oído muchas historias de Sirius cuando era joven. Sabía que era egocéntrico y un mujeriego irremediable. Pero verlo en persona era _tan _extraño...

No lo puedo creer... –dijo llevando ambas manos a su pecho y abriendo mucho sus ojos- Puré de calabaza para almorzar, y estar en la misma casa que Sirius Black... Vaya... Debo ser la persona más afortunada del mundo...

Lily, James y Peter rieron ante la mordaz broma de Hermione. Sirius sólo sonrió, algo ofuscado.

Con eso debo suponer que mi comentario no te pareció simpático... ¿Verdad? –preguntó rascándose la cabeza. Hermione se mordió el labio y le sonrió dulcemente.

Lo siento... –dijo- A veces no puedo controlar mi yo irónico...

Está bien... –dijo Sirius maravillado- Déjalo libre perpetuamente...

¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en el piso de un pasillo? –preguntó súbitamente Remus haciendo que todos los ojos se desviaran hacia él. Tenía un codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en el puño correspondiente. Miraba a Hermione profundamente, como si estuviera juzgándola.

Jeez, Remus... Sé más amable... –dijo James.

Sólo quiero saber... Ustedes también estaban curiosos... –explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione tuvo la horrible sensación de que Remus la evaluaría.

Está bien... –dijo ella volviéndose a Remus y sonriendo- Bueno, Remus... No estaba dormida, sino que estaba desmayada. Había estado con fiebre todo el día, Madame Pomfrey lo puede atestiguar, y el viaje me había dejado exhausta, así que, sin poder evitarlo, me desmayé...

Ahí lo tienes... -dijo Sirius enviándole a Remus una mirada asesina- Ahora, si eres tan amable...

¿Y por qué estabas en ropa interior? –interrumpió Remus, sin abandonar el papel de juez. Hermione se ruborizó al recordar aquello.

Porque... Porque se perdió mi equipaje... –contestó sin atreverse a alzar los ojos- En el viaje hasta aquí se perdió mi baúl con todas las cosas...

Oh... –se lamentó Lily- Espero que lo puedan encontrar.

Yo también... –dijo Hermione, cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa para que Remus dejara de hacer preguntas. Jamás hubiera creído que el profesor Lupin hubiera sido tan desconfiado cuando joven. Era como si quisiera encontrar algún error en su historia.

Cuando te despertamos anoche... –siguió Remus- Abrazaste a James y lo trataste como a un gran amigo... ¿Acaso conoces a James? –Hermione miró a Remus directamente, y luego a James, y sintió como su cara se tornaba escarlata.

Lo siento... –dijo avergonzada- Espero no haberte incomodado... –Sirius y James intercambiaron una sonrisa maliciosa.

Para nada –dijo James.

Es que... Me recuerdas a un amigo... –dijo intentando que nadie notara su nerviosismo.

¿Amigo de dónde? –preguntó Remus.

Remus, ya cállate... –dijo Sirius entre dientes y furioso.

De Beauxbatons. –contestó Hermione controlándose a sí misma y alzando su cabeza.

¿Vienes de Beauxbatons?

Así es.

Remus la contempló unos instantes más, hasta que desistió en su examen y bajó sus ojos hasta su plato. Sirius y James lo miraron dispuestos a matarlo en cuanto estuvieran solos.

Así que no tienes ropa... –dijo Sirius recuperando su buen humor- Entonces te tendrás que pasear por el colegio en ese lindo atuendo de anoche, o en tu uniforme tan... Cautivadoramente peculiar... –Hermione le envió una mirada indignada. _¿Cómo se atreve...?_ Él la miraba sonriendo de forma encantadora. Seguramente esperaba que ella se sonrojara y balbuceara cosas estúpidas, o que se enojara. Pues no le daría el gusto.

Así parece... –afirmó con aire casual mientras cortaba un trozo de carne. Lo ojos de Sirius y James se clavaron en ella, dilatados- Por lo menos hasta que recupere mi otra ropa... O hasta que compre nueva... Como sea, no es la ropa lo que más lamento haber perdido...

¿Y qué sería eso? –preguntó James, aun atontado por lo que acababa de oír. Hermione apoyó los cubiertos en la mesa y terminó de tragar.

Mis libros –dijo. Eso era verdad. Cuando se dio cuenta que en el pasado no tenía nada de ropa, se había preocupado. Pero cuando recordó todos sus libros, que nunca volvería a ver, se sintió mucho peor.

Si es por eso, no te preocupes... –dijo Sirius tranquilizándola- La biblioteca tiene todo lo que necesitas... –Hermione negó suave con su cabeza.

No son sólo los libros de la escuela... –explicó- Sino también toda mi colección de literatura... –fueron los ojos de Remus los que se fijaron en ella ahora.

Asunto arreglado... –dijo Lily- Remus tiene montones de ese tipo de libros... ¿Verdad, Remus? –Hermione giró su cabeza hacia Remus y lo miró fascinada. No sabía que a Lupin le gustaran los libros de literatura.

Es maravilloso... –dijo sonriendo exquisitamente. Las mejillas del muchacho tornaron a un rojo intenso y bajó la cabeza.

¿Verdad que se los prestarás? –preguntó Lily en un tono para el cual no había discusión.

Si... Claro... –balbuceó Remus, aun abochornado.

Sirius y James rodaron los ojos.

¿Para qué materias te anotarás, Hermione? –preguntó James.

Mh... No estoy segura... –respondió ella escrutando el horario que le había dado Dumbledore- Seguro que Transformaciones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Encantamientos... Debo decidirme por otras también, lo sé... Pero esas cuatro las necesito...

¿Para qué? –preguntó Peter. No había hablado nada desde que Hermione se había sentado, cohibido ante su presencia. Pero ahora había reunido el valor. Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de responder.

Para mi carrera luego del colegio –respondió.

¿Qué carrera? –inquirió Sirius.

Auror –respondió Hermione algo distraída mientras revisaba el horario. Sirius, James, Remus y Peter la miraron azorados unos instantes, y luego estallaron en una carcajada. Lily, por el otro lado, soltó un gritito de alegría y abrazó a Hermione por los hombros.

¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hermione inquieta.

Es genial... –dijo Lily emocionada- Yo siempre quise ser Auror... Y tu eres la primera chica que conozco que también quiere... –Hermione le sonrió dichosa.

Eso es fantástico –dijo- Pero... ¿Por qué se ríen ellos? –preguntó señalando a los chicos, mientras Sirius se limpiaba una lágrima. Lily rodó los ojos.

Porque son unos estúpidos machistas que no creen que una mujer como tu pueda ser Auror...

¿Por qué no? –preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a ellos.

Bien... –contestó James entrecortadamente por las últimas risitas- Verás... Porque... Bueno porque... Eres chica...

¡Oh! Gracias por el dato... –dijo Hermione irónicamente, produciendo nuevas risas en los chicos.

¿Tu yo irónico de nuevo? –preguntó Sirius.

No. Mi yo enojado ante la pedantería –los cuatro muchachos cesaron sus risas y la miraron entre disgustados e impresionados.

Al fin alguien que me apoya... –dijo Lily recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione- Oye... Si quieres tomar transformaciones debes apurarte. Yo también estoy en esa materia, y la tenemos ahora. Si nos vamos ahora podemos pasar primero por la Sala Común así te la muestro ¿Quieres?

Si –contestó Hermione aun enfadada- Vamos...

Se levantaron de la mesa y cruzaron el comedor hasta las escaleras, seguidas por la vista de los Merodeadores. Cuando ya no fueron visibles, los chicos intercambiaron azoradas miradas.

Vaya... –fue lo único que Sirius pudo decir. Y los otros asintieron totalmente de acuerdo.

**-No** puedo creer que sean así... –dijo Hermione tristemente. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su profesor Lupin y Sirius, a quien había querido muchísimo, fueran de ese tipo de personas. En el futuro distaban mucho de siquiera parecerse, así que supuso (y albergó la esperanza) de que cambiasen. Remus se había comportado con ella como si creyera que en cualquier momento fuera sacar su varita y los maldijera a todos. Y Sirius había hecho el papel de un perfecto vanidoso. En cuanto a James, todos decían lo parecido que Harry era a su padre. Pues Harry nunca hubiera dicho algo como eso. Pero si en un porvenir Lily, quien se había mostrado tan molesta como ella ante su actitud, lo aceptaba como su esposo, evidentemente cambiaría. Y Peter... Eso era lo que menos le molestaba de Peter...

Es cuestión de resignarse... –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros- Pero me encantó como los trataste...

Estoy acostumbrada a tratar varones... –explicó, más que nada refiriéndose a los mellizos Weasley.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Lily.

Bueno... Mis mejores amigos eran los dos varones, y uno de ellos tenía otros dos hermanos con los que también me llevaba muy bien. Nunca tuve verdaderas amigas... Sólo me llevaba bien con la hermana menor de este mismo amigo, que tenía sólo un año menos.

¿Y por qué no te llevabas con el resto de las chicas?

Bueno... Digamos que no compartíamos los mismos intereses... Debo admitir que yo nunca me mostré muy predispuesta a dejarlas acercarse...

Bueno... Pues espero que te muestres predispuesta conmigo... –dijo Lily sonriéndole. Hermione se mordió el labio y sonrió también.

La Sala Común era casi idéntica a la del tiempo de Hermione. Habían algunos sillones más alrededor de la chimenea y las ventanas tenían cortinas distintas. Todo lo demás estaba igual, a excepción de la quemadura en la alfombra que Fred y George habían hecho cuando estaban en sexto con unas bengalas mágicas.

¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Lily.

Es muy acogedora... –contestó Hermione.

Ven que te muestro nuestro dormitorio –dijo Lily tomándola de la mano y subiendo las escaleras.

Les tocaba el mismo cuarto que Hermione tenía en el futuro, y en este sí que no había ningún cambio.

Esa será tu cama –dijo Lily señalando una.

¿Con quién más compartimos la habitación? –Lily rodó los ojos molesta.

Con Gigí –dijo enumerando con su mano-, Veida y Dana...

Percibo hostilidad... –comentó Hermione sonriendo. Lily asintió con firmeza.

Son las chicas más insoportables del colegio... –dijo con furia contenida- Por empezar, siempre atrás de Potter y sus amigos, babeando y... ¡Argh! Además de que son totalmente irresponsables. Siempre le están haciendo estúpidos regalos al profesor Scheffar para que les preste atención (nunca lo consiguen). Siempre con una revista de chismes en la mano, siempre arqueándose las pestañas... Y para peor, nos llevamos muy, muy mal...

Nunca lo hubiera imaginado... –dijo Hermione con ironía.

Oh... –dijo Lily apenada- Lo siento... Ahora pensarás que quiero persuadirte de que te caigan mal...

Para nada... –la tranquilizó Hermione. Sabía muy bien, por boca de Sirius y Lupin en el futuro, que Lily era una excelente persona. Y muchas veces le habían dicho que era muy parecida a ella. Podía confiar en lo que decía.

Bueno... –dijo Lily mirando el reloj- Será mejor que vayamos al aula de Transformaciones. Aquí tienes el libro, si quieres, para ir ojeándolo –agregó entregándole un libro mientras bajaban las escaleras. Hermione tomó el libro y se sobresaltó al comprobar que no era el mismo que usaba en el futuro.

¿Este es el libro? –preguntó alterada.

Aja... ¿Por qué?

No... Nada... –respondió pasando las hojas frenéticamente. Entonces se asustó mucho más al recordar que no tenía el libro de ninguna materia... Tampoco tenía dinero para comprarlos... No podía usar los de Lily para siempre... Debía haber alguna solución... ¿Pero qué? Tenía que conseguir dinero... ¿Cómo?

Mh... Lily... –llamó luego de que salieron del retrato.

¿Si? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Tu... Ve yendo hacia el aula... Yo debo ir a hablar con el director...

Pero se te hará tarde... –avisó Lily.

Pero debo ir a hablarle... Ahora... –dijo Hermione. Lily la observó unos instantes.

Bien –dijo- Voy contigo.

¡No! –exclamó Hermione- No... No me perdonaría si se te hace tarde por mi culpa...

De... De acuerdo... –dijo Lily confundida- Te aparto un asiento...

Si... Gracias...

Lily desapareció por la escalera y Hermione se emprendió el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Debía solucionar este problema lo antes posible. No quería arriesgarse a nada que pudiera perjudicarla. ¿Cómo es que no había pensado en este problema tan grave antes? Y no sólo eran los libros... Después de todo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sirius tenía razón. No podía andar con su pijama por el colegio... Necesitaba ropa nueva. Y para eso necesitaba dinero.

Terminó de subir las escaleras hasta el pasillo donde estaba la gárgola que escondía la puerta al despacho del director aun escudriñando el libro de Transformaciones. Por lo que veía, no era más complicado que e suyo, pero era distinto. La mayoría de las transformaciones a las que hacía referencia las conocía y se le hacían muy fáciles. Pero no quería correr ningún peligro.

Aun absorta en la lectura del libro, Hermione no advirtió a alguien que se había parado justo frente a ella, evidentemente pretendiendo estorbarle el paso, y chocó contra su obstáculo, rebotando suavemente hacia atrás.

Lo lamen... –comenzó alzando su cabeza, pero todo intento de disculparse se dio por concluido cuando vio quien era. Un muchacho como una cabeza más alto que ella la miraba con una sonrisa de lado y una ceja levantada. Tenía el pelo rubio platinado y la cara pálida y puntiaguda. Sus ojos fríos y grises denotaban altanería.

_Malfoy... Lucius Malfoy..._

Debo decir... –comenzó con una voz segura paseando sus ojos por el rostro de Hermione- Que tiene el rostro tan lindo como el resto de ella... ¿No crees, Sev? –preguntó inclinándose apenas hacia otro muchacho a su lado, a quien Hermione no había notado antes. Éste era apenas más bajo que Malfoy, de grasoso pelo negro y ojos oscuros e inexpresivos. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, las manos en los bolsillos y una terrible expresión de fastidio. Era evidente que tenía millones de cosas más interesantes antes que estar allí.

_Snape... _

Hermione retrocedió asustada al verse frente a dos de las personas a quienes más odiaba en el futuro, sintiéndose pequeña y desprotegida.

Así que... –dijo Lucius acerándose- La magnífica chica que entró en ropa interior al comedor y dejó a todos los muchachos boquiabiertos... Terminó siendo una Gryffindor...-concluyó decepcionado y alzando un tanto el labio en señal de desprecio. Hermione tragó saliva- Bueno... Nada puede ser perfecto... Soy Lucius, de la casa Malfoy, orgulloso Slytherin. A mi lado está Severus Snape. Y tu eres... –Hermione irguió la cabeza. No le temería a ese niño rico.

Hermione Shirley –contestó digna- Reciente Gryffindor, y muy agradecida por ello. –Lucius sonrió complacido.

¿Sabes? –dijo- Ese es el peor problema de los Gryffindor... Confunden la valentía con la estupidez... Pero en ti... –agregó mirándola provocativo- Puedo percibir valentía...

No me interesa que _tu_ percibas nada.

¡Vaya! Esta chica tiene carácter... ¿No crees, Severus? –dijo maravillado. Snape ni se molestó en subir sus ojos.

No es lo único que tengo –apuntó Hermione ácidamente.

Ya lo creo... –murmuró Lucius malicioso, vagando sus ojos por el escote de la chica. Ella se ruborizo, pero mantuvo su postura.

Sabía que había pequeños alimañas raras y molestas en Hogwarts... –dijo casualmente, pensando en Peeves más que nada- Pero jamás me imaginé que me toparía con una tan rápido... –los ojos de Snape subieron velozmente hacia el rostro de Hermione, y ella podría haber jurado que, por sólo un instante, el asomo de una sonrisa había sido visible. Pero en seguida volvió a su expresión fastidiada, aunque mantuvo sus ojos en los de Hermione.

Así que te crees muy astuta...–dijo Lucius cruzándose de brazos.

No me creo... –aseveró ella- Lo soy. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender –y pasó por el medio de los dos muchachos. Caminó un par de pasos y se paró frente a la gárgola, mientras los dos Slytherin aun la observaban. Y entonces advirtió que no sabía la contraseña.

Sintiendo los dos pares de fríos ojos sobre ella, se mordió el labio, conciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Carraspeó, tratando de parecer totalmente normal.

Cucuruchos de cucarachas –dijo con aire seguro. Lucius rió por lo bajo. La gárgola no se movió. Hermione sintió su rostro enrojecer, mas no decayó.

Brujas de chocolate –volvió a intentar. Otra risa de Lucius.

Sorbete de limón...

Presumo... –dijo el rubio Slytherin acercándose y sonriendo maquiavélicamente- Que no sabes la contraseña –Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miró intensamente.

No –dijo. Lucius alzó una ceja.

¿Qué pensarías si una _alimaña_ te dijera la contraseña? –preguntó sugerente.

Debo advertirte –dijo fríamente ella-, que por más que me des la contraseña... Me seguirías pareciendo una alimaña... –Lucius la contempló interesado.

¿Y por qué es eso...? –preguntó perdido en los ojos de la chica.

Porque... Verás... –contestó Hermione como si le doliera lo que estaba diciendo- Nadie es perfecto... –y ahora estuvo segura que Snape, cuando la miró a los ojos en ese momento, sonrió.

Lucius alzó la cabeza y volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

¿Asé que... Hermione Shirley...? –preguntó- Recordaré ese nombre... –concluyó con una mirada que indicaba peligro. Sin decir nada más se encaminó con paso ágil hasta el final del pasillo.

Snape avanzó lentamente hasta donde estaba Hermione, y se detuvo junto a ella. La miró a los ojos, aun inexpresivos, por varios segundos.

Escarabajos acaramelados –dijo, y la gárgola se corrió. Y sin decir nada y sin darse vuelta, desapareció por donde lo había hecho Lucius, caminando lánguido.

Cuando Hermione se quedó sola, se apoyó contra una pared, y suspiró aliviada. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Subió la escalera en forma de caracol y tocó la puerta del despacho.

Adelante –dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde el otro lado, y Hermione entró con cautela. El director estaba parado junto a una percha, alimentando a el fénix Fawkes.

Oh... –exclamó al verla- Señorita _Shirley..._

Disculpe que lo moleste, profesor... –dijo ella adelantándose- Pero debo hablar con usted...

Dumbledore la examinó detenidamente, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara. Ella lo obedeció. Entonces el mago ocupó su lugar en el majestuoso sillón de terciopelo.

¿En qué la puedo ayudar? –preguntó. Hermione se mordió el labio. No andaría con rodeos.

Estuve pensando...

Excelente ejercicio, si me lo pregunta... –interrumpió Dumbledore. Hermione sonrió ante la broma.

Estuve pensando... –siguió- Que no tengo ninguno de los elementos del colegio... Ni libros, ni pergaminos, ni plumas... Tampoco tengo nada de ropa. Sólo el uniforme. Y si planeo empezar desde cero aquí, debería empezar a ahorrar para cuando termine el colegio, así que debo comenzar a ahora y...

No hay problema... –la cortó Dumbledore sonriendo. Hermione frunció el ceño.

No... Es que no entiende... Yo quiero...

Señorita Shirley... El colegio le proveerá todo lo necesario. Y en cuanto a su vida futura...

¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione sin creer lo que había oído.

Pues lógico -explicó el director- Todos los libros y cosas pertinentes se las dará el colegio –Hermione parpadeó un par de veces.

Yo no quiero eso... –dijo.

¿Y por qué no?

Porque... Porque ya han hecho suficiente dejándome quedarme... No quiero que me regalen nada...

¿Y qué propone? –preguntó Dumbledore cada vez más entretenido.

Pues es lo que había venido a decirle... –dijo Hermione- Quiero conseguir un trabajo.

Dumbledore alzó una ceja, interesado.

¿Un trabajo? –Hermione asintió decidida.

Si. Me haré tiempo entre las clases. Prometo no descuidar mis estudios, estoy más que acostumbrada al exceso de actividades. Podría, si tengo su permiso, viajar hasta Hogsmeade, y ver si allí consigo... ¿Qué? –preguntó al ver que Dumbledore había comenzado a reír.

Lo siento... –se disculpó el director mientras se sacaba los anteojos y se enjugaba una lágrima- Lo siento... Pero vaya que usted es sorprendente... –Hermione se ruborizó. Dumbledore se encogió de hombros- Le digo que ya tiene todo lo necesario, y me dice que se lo quiere ganar...

Me parece lo más decente... –explicó ella bajando la cabeza.

Justamente... –dijo el director. Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Le estaba sonriendo- Muy bien, señorita _Shirley_... Tiene mi permiso para un trabajo. Siempre y cuando sea dentro de Hogwarts...

¿_En _Hogwarts?

Así es. Yo me encargaré de encontrarle algo –Hermione tuvo una horrible visión de estar ayudando a Filch a trapear el piso de un corredor- Sin ir más lejos... –siguió Dumbledore llevándose un dedo a la barbilla- Madame Pomfrey me dio a entender, muy sutilmente, que no le vendría nada mal algo de ayuda...

Eso sería estupendo... –dijo Hermione aliviada.

Bueno. En todo caso, yo me encargaré. Pero quiero que el primer tiempo sólo se dedique a adaptarse. ¿De acuerdo?

Los hombres somos adaptables por naturaleza... –dijo Hermione recordando sus clases de biología de la primaria. Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente.

Ya lo creo... –dijo- Ahora, retírese. Debería estar en clase...

Es que me urgía hablarle... –se disculpó ella poniéndose de pie.

Por supuesto... –susurró el director divertido- Espero no estar tratando con _otra _quebrantarreglas más...

Para nada... –dijo Hermione usando su tono de niña-alumna-ejemplar, y desapareció tras la puerta.

**Fin del capi # 2 yay! Gutó? Si... ¿No que si? Bueno, espero...**

**Santi, my love, este fue para vos, porque te amo y sos cada día más dulce y porque nunca me dejaste que te comprara un helado para agradecerte la pelotota que me ganaste en el juego de puntería. You're soooooo sweet! **

**Oks, cualquier duda, comentario, review-me... Y si no tienen dudas o comentarios también... smile-smile.**

**Let me some lemon pie... Luv you always, miau, miau...!**

**Kittyna**


	3. Nota de la autora

Lamento no haber actualizado. Creo que la historia se perdió... Tear...

-Hola...

-¿Hola?

-Chau...


End file.
